main character
by RigelAql
Summary: aku ingin mengejarmu, aku ingin menjadi tokoh utama sepertimu


naruto by masashi kishimoto

my 1st

happy reading

Pagi ini suasana sekolah agak berbeda dari biasanya

Sekolahku mengadakan pertemuan orang tua murid untuk mengetahui kemajuan atau kemunduran putra putri mereka baik dalam bidang akademis maupun non akademis.

"ne Hinata, apakah orang tuamu sudah tiba ?"

"kurasa belum"

Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin ketempat mereka sebentar"

"pergilah"

Dari tempatku berdiri, aku hanya melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh menemui seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya hanya saja dalam versi yang lebih dewasa dan seorang pria yang mengenakan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan dasi berwarna biru.

Hahhhhhh... kuhembuskan nafas panjangku secara perlahan

Mungkin mereka akan terlambat lagi atau mungkin saja mereka tidak akan hadir pada saat ini

Aku hanya mengamati sekelilingku, kurasa acara pertemuan tersebut akan segera dimulai, karena sudah banyak para wali murid yang datang mengisi sekolah ini

Saat kulihat kearah jendela, diseberang gedung kelasku, dapat kulihat dia bersama mereka, sang matahari yang cahanyanya sangat berpijar dimanapun dia berada

Neji Hyuuga

kakak laki-lakiku

pusat kebanggaan dari keseluruhan keluargaku

ia tampak tenang dengan kehadiran kedua orang tuaku disisinya.

Saat aku bertatap muka dengannya, dapat jelas terlihat olehku senyum menawannya, tak sampai beberapa saat, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku darinya, bukannya aku sedang tak ingin melihatnya, hanya saja aku tak ingin dia melihatku yang iri menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Dan setelah acaran tatap menatap kami berakhir, terdengar suara kepala sekolahku memenuhi seisi sekolah yang mengatakan agar para wali murid menghampiri ruang kelas anaknya masing-masing

.

.

.

.

.

"hahhhhhh... kurasa aku akan diceramahi oleh orangtuaku setelah pertemuan wali murid selesai"

"kenapa kau berfikiran negatif seperti itu ?" semua tatapan tertuju padanya yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kasar

"bagaimana tidak, aku selalu ketiduran dikelas dan tidak pernah mendengarkan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan itu" ujarnya dengan wajah yang tampak sangat malas

Mendengar perkataan dan melihat wajah aneh sipembuat onar, Naruto Uzumaki semua serempak tertawa dengan terbahak

"baka, itu berarti kau yang salah"

"ku doakan kau masih berjalan besok Naruto karena tadi kudengar ibumu akan mengikat kakimu"

Yah, kurasa obrolan tidak berujung kami ini cukup menghibur bagiku, walau pun kurasa saat kembali kerumah nanti aku akan merasa ada sedikit beban dihatiku

.

.

.

.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, kurasa pikiran dan perasaanku tak menentu

Kurasa, aku tidak akan siap untuk bertemu dengannya, si hebat Hyuuga Neji, walaupun harus ku akui aku memang tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan anak kebanggaan orang tuaku itu

Aku tidak membencinya, bahkan sedikitpun fikiran itu tak pernah terlintas dikepalaku, justru aku menyayanginya, sangat teramat menyayanginya. Dan aku akan bercerita mengenai apapun kepadanya saat sebelum tidur, itu sangat menyenangkan, kurasa dia juga menyayangiku, karena saat tak sengaja lewat pada kelasnya, aku mendengar bahwa ia bercerita mengenai diriku, mengenai apa-apa saja yang kami lakukan jika hanya berdua dirumah, atau obrolan apa saja yang sering kami bicarakan, atau tentang curhatan - curhatanku yang tidak penting lainnya, saat mendengar ia berkata mengenai diriku di depan teman temannya, aku merasa bahwa diriku adalah adik terhebat diseluruh dunia.

rasa sayangku akan semakin bertambah dan akan selalu bertambah terhadapnya, hanya saja aku sedikit iri padanya, ia adalah seseorang yang tak akan pernah tertandingi olehku

Kurasa, orang pertama yang kucemburui adalah Neji, kakak tersayangku

Disaat pikiranku melayang entah kemana, tiba tiba saja di depanku ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalanku

Tubuh jangkungnya yang tiba tiba berhenti, tentu saja membuatku limbung dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang

Disaat aku mendongakan kepala untuk menatapnya tiba-tiba ia berkata

"figuran"

Hah ?

Apa ?

Apa maksudnya itu ?

Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu padaku ?

tbc

rada grogi ya ._.

RnR please


End file.
